Trailers which are to be towed behind bicycles are commonly utilized for both transporting children and hauling miscellaneous items such as packages, tools, equipment, and the like. These trailers are most often removeably hitched to the bicycle for use as needed. Manually pulled or pushed hand carts are also prevalent for carrying packages, bags and other items. However, there is currently no mobile transport device which integrates and improves upon the features of a bicycle trailer and those of a manual hand cart to provide one highly versatile vehicular device.